The present invention relates to a blind spot area warning and illustrating device for a vehicle side view mirror and, more particularly, to a blind spot area warning and illustrating device mounted to a side view mirror at a side of a vehicle to provide uniform, bright, alarming light, reminding a driver of incoming vehicles at the side of the vehicle.
Side view mirrors provided on two sides of a vehicle permit the driver of the vehicle to be aware of the road conditions on two sides of the vehicle, such that the driver can be alerted for proper responses before or during changing the lane. However, the driver cannot see vehicles in the blind spots at two sides of the vehicle. In an approach, an alarming device in the form of a lighting element, such as an LED lamp, is mounted in a housing of each side view mirror and is electrically connected to one of two sensors respectively mounted to two ends of a tail of the vehicle. A mirror of each side view mirror includes a light transmittable section aligned with one of the lighting elements. When one of the two sensors detects the presence of a vehicle in the blind spot at a side of the vehicle, the associated lighting element is activated to emit light beams to alert the driver of the vehicle in the blind spot. However, the light beams emitted from the lighting element could dazzle the eyes of the driver and could cause accidents. The risk of accidents is increased in the case of night driving in which the pupils of the driver dilate at night. If diffusing agents are added into the alarming device to homogenize the light beams, the manufacturing costs are significantly increased.